GoodBye High School, Hello College
by Twi-High Anonymous Challenge
Summary: Bella and the gang get ready for their last semester of high school. Share her memories and what they go through till they cross the stage. Canon AH.


"**Twi-High Anonymous Challenge"**

**Story Title: Good-bye High School, Hello College**

**Primary Players: Edward and Bella**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or songs mentioned.**

**Summary: Bella and the gang get ready for their last semester of high school. Share her memories and what they go through till they cross the stage. Canon AH.**

For the last eighteen years, we've all grown up together: Emmett, Jasper, Edward, Rosalie, Alice, and I. It was weird at first when we all were born. All of us were born as twins. Emmett and I, Rosalie and Jasper, and then Alice and Edward. The first family in Forks was mine and Emmett's, then the Cullen's (Carlisle, Esme, Edward and Alice), and finally the Hales (George, Serena, Jasper and Rosalie. We all were born about a month apart and our mothers went to the same Lamaze class and set up play dates for us as we grew older. From there we each grew into our own personality and eventually found ourselves coupled up.

The first to begin a relationship was Edward and me. Big surprise. Notice the sarcasm? We were the most shy of our group. Edward and I have had these small moments since middle school. We'd either catch the other staring or Edward would walk with me and reach out to hold my hand making me blush and earning me a beautiful grin from him. About two months after flirting and being shy towards each other, Edward asked me out on our first date.

I was so nervous when there was a knock downstairs and I heard Dad open the door. Of course Dad didn't interrogate him like you'd think he would do. All the boys in the three families would go do something "manly" on the weekends and bond with each other. So Edward had gotten to know him pretty well. I took a deep breath and walked slowly down the stairs. As I took my last step I heard a gasp and then a chuckle. I looked up and saw Edward was wearing a gun color black button up shirt and some straight legged black pants. While I observed that, Edward was in a daze and looking at _my _outfit.

I wore a black v-neck dress that stopped just above my knee and had black flower designs around the waist, paired with black small heeled shoes. My jewelry was the necklace Edward had bought me the year before when I just _had_ to buy the 'Happy Feet' DVD. It may be a bit childish, but I loved that movie. So he bought me a pendent in the shape of a penguin. I loved it as soon as I saw it.

The chuckle had come from my dad when he realized we were _both_ gawking at each other. He then coughed to break us out of the moment.

Edward cleared his throat and walked towards me. "Bella... you look, wow there isn't really a word to describe how beautiful you look right now." Of course after that I blushed and heard Dad snicker at both of us. I turned to glare at him and he held out his hands in the form of surrender before turning to the living room and laughing once again. _I'm so sicking Mom on him when I get home_.

"Thank you Edward. Um.. you look rather dashing, too. One Halloween, Edward had dressed up as James Bond, and since then I've made small references to that day. That was also the day I had realized I had more than "friend" feelings for him.

He chuckled, clearly remembering why I had said that. "Are you ready to go?" I nodded and grabbed my purse, telling Dad good-bye and told Mom, while pointedly looking at Dad, I would talk to her when I got home. He knew what I was going to tell Mom, so when he glared at me I just smiled at him and said that I loved them.

That was the most perfect first date I've had. We talked so much and found out things we did not know about the other. That night was also the night we both had our first kiss and discovered the spark that would continue to be a part of our kisses.

The rest of the group was very happy for us and Emmett, being Emmett, just _had_ to give Edward the "Big Brother" talk about if he ever hurt me, he would "track him down and beat..." Yeah, I didn't get to hear the end of that threat because Emmett covered my ears. I don't know why he did that, but I did see Edward's face. His face held a small amount of fear, but the rest was acceptance and some amusement. Like Edward would hurt me. He wouldn't. How can I be so sure you ask? It's just this feeling I have with Edward. He's always been there for me, and I for him. I just have this intense feeling that I can fully and truly trust him.

After about six months Edward and I could feel the tension in the group. We'd seen that Emmett and Rosalie had been flirting, or should I say "arguing" over the smallest things,and Alice and Jasper were having these moments where they would just gaze at each other and smile. So after seeing those moments so many times, we decided to have an intervention and get the couples together so they could finally realize why they were acting the way they were.

Alice and Jasper were the next official couple. The others... well I can say that took a bit longer. My dear brother just _loved_ pissing off Rosalie as his way of flirting. I had Edward talk to him about how to actually treat a woman, and after about three weeks he finally caught the woman of his dreams and we all were happy.

It had been two years since then and we were all seniors getting ready to graduate and start our lives. On our two-year anniversary Edward took us to Michael's Seafood and Steakhouse in Port Angeles. We ate dinner and Edward ordered the "Poole of Gananche and Chocolate Truffle" for us to share. I was confused. Whenever we went out we always went to get ice cream for dessert before heading to the movies or going to back to one of our houses to hang out before curfew. Edward came to my side of table and kneeled down on one knee.

I was shocked. Edward saw that and chuckled. "My silly Bella, it's not a proposal so don't worry. Love, I have loved you since we were in middle school and each day after that has made me fall deeper in love with you. I can't imagine my life without you. So.." I looked down to see where his hand went. He pulled out a box, which I assumed held some jewelry. "Bella, would you accept this promise ring as a sign of my love for you and a promise that after we graduate from college we'll marry and start our lives together?" He opened the box and revealed the ring. It was beautiful and simple, just the way I like it. It was a silver band with two hearts that intertwined with our birthstones in the center. I immediately loved it.

"I accept," I whispered and leaned forward to kiss him. As I leaned forward, I saw the brilliant smile Edward gave me before we both closed our eyes and sealed our destinies with a kiss.

The weeks that followed were spent figuring out which colleges interested us and what majors they offered. We both felt we would like to stay a bit close to home. So that narrowed it down to colleges in Washington and Oregon, which led to us both applying to colleges in both states. A couple of months passed and in March we both received _large_ envelopes from Washington State University. We also found out we both were rewarded partial scholarships because of our grades and the extra curricular and volunteer work we did as a group.

When we told our family and friends they were excited for us. Parents asked all around which colleges we were going to and if we had applied already. We told them Edward wanted in the Pre-Med program, and I Early Chilhood program. Emmett was still undecided since a few scouts had talked to him after some of his football games and he was still getting more information from them. Jasper wanted to major in History or Psychology, or maybe both. He didn't say which colleges had his interest, thought I did catch the subtle look he gave to Alice. Alice had decided to major in Fashion, which really wasn't a surprise at all. She had started deciding our outfits, for all six of us, in middle school. You really couldn't say no to either the glare or pout face she gave you. I prefer the pout face over the glare. Rosalie said she wanted to either major in Business or Automotive so she could start her own garage. All our parents were proud of us and supported our decisions.

Now we have a month before graduation and it's starting to get to us; the good and the bad. The good 'of course' is finally getting away from what we've known all our lives to the breath of fresh air we'll breathe as soon as we set foot on the university soil. I can't wait for that moment but there is something that is holding me back.

I've realized that once we walk across that stage, we could possibly be separated by thousands of miles instead of a few streets.

****

A couple of weeks have passed since the dinner conversation about our futures. I've noticed that Emmett has been getting irritated when Dad talks to him about college football and gives his two cents on which team _he_ thinks Emmett should play for. Yeah Dad needs to back down before Emmett finally explodes at him. So whenever I'm around and can see that as a possibility, I swoop in and change the subject. Emmett gives me a grateful look and heads upstairs to hide from him. Though now I am stuck talking to Dad about... Wait, what did I just tell him?

After I finally escape from Dad, I head upstairs to my room to catch up on my homework. Just as I am about to finish, my Blackberry lets out a tone alerting me that I've received a new text message. I picked up my phone and read the screen. It's from Edward.

_Just thinking about you and about how much I miss you._

Since school has been getting closer to graduation, the teachers have been giving us more work to do in class and after class, resulting in us being busy.

I smile and reply

_I miss you too. Do you want to take a break tomorrow and do something. Maybe get the whole gang together?_

Not only am I missing my love, but my friends too. I have no idea if they are feeling the same way or how they manage some couple time.

_Awesome idea, Love. I'll tell the guys and you tell the girls. Let me know._

I grin and call Alice and Rosalie on three-way and tell them my and Edward's idea. They love it and totally agree we needed to hang out. Alice busts the bubble with a dose of reality, saying we need to hang out more before graduation. The lines go quiet for a bit. I think I am not the only one that is also sad about that. We end the call after figuring out where we want to hang out at.

We decided to go to the movie theater in Port Angeles and then eat at the food court in the Mall. I text Edward and tell him what we decided on and he replies saying he is still talking to the guys and will let them know that we will meet at my house and car pool in Emmett's Jeep. Luckily it's Thursday when we're making this decision and we were all free on Saturday.

********

At around two o'clock there is a knock on the door of my room. I had just finished getting dressed in my dark boot-cut blue jeans that I have matched with a black t-shirt that fits me perfectly.

"Who is it?" I call out. I am adding the jewelery on my way to the door. I should have known not to do that at the same time. Right as when I am about six feet away from the door and not looking where I am going, I bump into my bookshelf _hard_ with my shoulder and the impact knocks me onto the floor.

"Ouch! Darn it." I mumbled to myself. One of these days I'll make it a long time without getting hurt. Hopefully that day will be soon. While I am rubbing that spot, I hear the door open and look up.

Edward comes in looking concerned. "Love, are you alright? I heard you scream." He looks down and sees where I am rubbing my arm. He crouches down and gently caresses my arm. He prods around and pushes lightly where it is already turning a dark red. I hiss when it starts to hurt. He mumbles "Sorry" and then does the sweetest thing. He kisses where the red is causing my breath to hitch. Edward looks up with his lips a few inches away from my skin.

"Does it still hurt?" He asks. I can't reply. I am still a bit dazed from the moment. "Love? Bella? BELLA!!" I look up and see him looking worried.

I shake my head. "What? Oh... yeah I'm fine. It's just going to leave a bruise." I quickly get up, trying to hide my blushing face. Even after all this time I am still dazzled by him.

I can tell he has realized what happened when he starts smiling my crooked grin. I huff at him and he just starts laughing and walks up behind me and wraps his arms around me.

"Bella, you know I love you right?" He said as he kisses my temple. I turn around to face him.

"Of course, but you do not need to laugh when you dazzle me." I tell him.

He smiles at me and pulls me closer to him. "I promise Love. I just like knowing how you respond to me."

I roll eyes and tilt my head up to get my kiss. Edward knows what I want and grins before our lips met. I sigh when I feel him. Just feeling the connection makes me calmer.

We have been kissing for a while when we are interrupted.

"Lovebirds! Let's get the show on the road! So stop smacking on my sis and get downstairs. We have a movie to see and popcorn to eat. Move it!" Emmett yells.

I sighed. "I wish that he would finally _learn_ that is not his inside voice."

"Now how much fun would that be?" Edward says into my ear.

"It would be peaceful and I wouldn't have early signs of hearing loss at only eightteen years old." He chuckles before pulling me downstairs after grabbing our coats and my purse. I say bye to Mom and Dad and promise I won't let Emmett get in trouble_. Like I could stop him after he got started._ When we get outside, I notice that everyone is already waiting.

"Bella! What took you so long? Was Edward dazzling you again?" Alice asks and smirks while I blush. Edward glares at her before turning to me.

"I couldn't resist kissing my beautiful girlfriend," he says as he leans down and gives me another kiss.

"Alright Romeo. We get it, you can swoon Bella. Now can we go?" Rosalie says as she gets into the passenger side of the Jeep. I blush again and head to get in, only to be pulled back. I frown and look back to see who pulled me.

"Let me get in first so you can sit on my lap," Edward says while sitting inside and pulling me up. My head barely clears the roof. I just hope that the roads won't be that bumpy.

"Whoo! Let's go!" Emmett yells while putting the Jeep in gear and pulling out of the driveway and onto the road. Rosalie is looking for a radio station to put on.

_"That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,_  
_carved my name into his leather seats..._  
_I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,_  
_slashed a hole in all 4 tires..._

_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.."_

"Awe c'mon babe not this country crap," Emmett groans. I personally think that he is feeling for the way Carrie messed up that Jeep.

"Nothing is wrong with Country, Emmett. It wouldn't hurt you to broaden your music sense instead of all that Rap," Jasper declares. The boy loves his country and I can't help but agree with him. I love all music except rap songs that degrades women and songs and videos that are just plain nasty.

"Alright, I'm changing it!" Rosalie yells trying to stop them from starting an argument.

_"Let's have some fun, this beat is sick_  
_I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_  
_Let's have some fun, this beat is sick_  
_I wanna take a ride on your disco stick"_

"Awe Emmett that's your song!" I exclaim. One time when we were playing Truth or Dare I dared Emmett to sing Lady Gaga after Thanksgiving Dinner. It was so funny and the parents were shocked at first but then starting laughing with us when Emmett got into the song and was dancing along. Emmett doesn't know this, but Dad caught it on film. We've seen it a few times and it still cracks up each time we watch it.

"Ugh Bella! I will get you back for that dare." He threatens me. Oh brother, when will he ever learn? I've been outsmarting him since we were kids.

"Okay big brother whatever you say." He knows what I am thinking and he growls at me before winking. He knows that I love him and like messing with him. It's my job as a little sister, even if it is only by four minutes.

_"And I'm on tonight_  
_You know my hips don't lie_  
_And I'm starting to feel it's right_  
_All the attraction, the tension_  
_Don't you see baby, this is perfection"_

We all groan well besides Alice and Jasper. This is the song that helped her seduce Jasper. Whenever the song comes on, they get _that _look that says they would rather be in a room by themselves instead of out in public with us. Makes all us uncomfortable to be around them when they are like that. Even more than when Emmett and Rosalie make out.

After a few more tries, Rosalie found a station that plays all music from the 90s' till today. The guys start laughing at us when we are singing along with the boy-bands. Of course _we _laugh at _them _when they started to sing "I'm too Sexy For Myself". It is hilarious and Jasper really gets into it and is dancing as well as he could manage in the small place.

Ten minutes later we finally make it to the movie theaters at the mall. So many movies to choose from: horror, comedy, romantic comedy, ction, or a children's movie. We all agree to see the action movie. So the guys buy the tickets and the girls the drinks and popcorn.

****

"Oh my god! Can you believe that? The way the car flipped on the road and then the driver reversed while shooting at the bad guys? That was awesome!" You'd think that would be coming from Emmett. Oh no, it's Rosalie. She loved that movie. At first it wasn't like that.

**(Flashback)**

When we sat down after taking the back stairs to get to the very back of the theatre, we all noticed the back of two familiar people._ Mike Newton and Jessica Stanley._ The Mike and Jessica that had tried to break me and Edward up and then Emmett and Rosalie. They were relentless in their pursuit. But they never accomplished that goal and we finally taught them they could not break our bonds no matter what trick they pulled.

Normally we would've ignored them and watched the movie. But Emmett had other plans. The movie theater didn't fill up that much so Emmett had some room to move around in. Once the lights dimmed and previews were rolling, Emmett was on the move. It was freakin funny! He started pulling all these "spy" moves, jumping over the seats, on his elbows and knees till he was about three rows behind them. With the bucket of popcorn.

Can you guess what happened next? Oh yeah, he started throwing a piece at a time at them. They looked so confused and would look around. When they would look, we'd stare straight ahead and pretend we were watching the screen. Then Emmett upped his game. He started to throw handfuls of popcorn at Mike. Emmett timed his aim when the trailer for a horror film came on. Mike jumped like five feet in the air and screamed. After he screamed, Jessica tried to calm him down. It took her a while to do so.

Just when the movie was going to start Emmett had to make one more move. When Mike least expected it Emmett put his mouth as close as he could between the seats and said in a deep voice "I'm going to get you Mike!" Mike flew out of the room so fast, Jessica didn't know where he went so she shrugged and continued to watch the movie.

When Emmett walked back, now that his mission was complete, Rosalie smacked the back of his head. While she was ignoring his antics, she was getting into the movie trailer since she loves movies like this, and she jumped when she heard Mike screaming and running out of the room. Rosalie narrowed her eyes at Emmett's figure as he made his way back up carrying the leftover popcorn. I snickered a bit and Edward joined me. The one person, besides our parents, that can put Emmett in his place is Rosalie.

"Emmett!" Rosalie hissed. "I swear to God if you don't behave right now, you'll see what damage I can do to the Jeep. Carrie has nothing on me." Emmett's reaction was priceless. His eyes widened and he quickly turned in his seat to face the screen, and put his arm around her offering her the rest of the popcorn.

When will the movies ever be calm? Never. Sigh. I love my brother.

****

The days have been passing by faster and faster these days. I don't know if I should be thankful or sad that about that. Everyone is starting to get tense with finals coming up. The grades can either make or break us, and that is why we need to do something to relieve the tension. Luckily it won't be hard to come up with something to help distract us.

I am surprised that Alice has not noticed what is coming up in two weeks. We all have been busy studying, either alone or in groups, for our classes, so anything not really important was overlooked. The only reason I even know is because when I was cleaning my room to make way for studying, I found the reminder. Yeah, I'm so not looking forward to Alice finding out. When she finds out she has lost so many shopping days, no one will be safe until the pixie makes it to the mall. We all learned that the hard way when we overslept on Black Friday two years ago. I shuddered mentally.

She started freaking out, saying all the good things would be already gone, and that was where Sgt. Cullen came out. Darn Jasper for getting Alice into his military history. Instead of war plans, she started planning which stores had the most of what she _needed _to buy and started separating us into groups. No one really wanted to leave the warmth of the house, but as soon as she gave the death glare we all were up and moving. Even the parents.

Trying to figure a way to escape Sgt. Cullen appearing this year, I called Jasper and asked him to meet me at my house. He agreed and said he would be over in five minutes. I head downstairs to wait for him. I heard the knock at the doors I opened the door to reveal Jasper and asked him to walk with me outside.

"Jasper, do you know what is coming up in two weeks?" I asked, slightly worried that he did not know what I was talking about. He furrowed his eyebrows and looked like he was searching for something. I could tell when he figured out what I was talking about. His face paled and he turned to look at me.

"No." He repeatedly whispered. He knew what would happen when Alice finds out. We love our girl, but she can get crazy when she doesn't have time to plan things out.

"Oh yes. We all forgot about Prom, so how are you going to tell Alice?" I asked. Hopefully I can escape that conversation.

"What?!" He screeches. "Why do I have to do that? Why couldn't you and Rosalie tell her? Just have girl talk and bring it up."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Jasper, she loves you more and when the news comes from you it should soften the blow more than if anyone else would do it." He pauses to think. Before he can say something else I give him an idea.

"You could take her out for a romantic dinner and then take a walk to gaze at the stars. When you're there, ask to be her date for prom and see what she says." To me it sounded like a good plan.

After a while he nods and agrees to ask her tomorrow, which Thursday, and take her out on Friday night.

"What's the theme anyways?" He asks as we walk back to my house.

"Um I think it's '_A Night in Vegas.'_ Sounds pretty cool. Even if I don't always like to shop or dress _girly_, I admit it will be fun to pick out a dress too.

"Yeah it does," he says as he puts his hands in his pockets and pulls out the keys for his truck. "Okay I'm heading home to figure out the date. Talk to you later Bella." We say good-bye and I watch him drive down the street. As I was too busy watching that, I missed the silver Volvo pulling up till I hear the door slam.

"Hey!" I exclaim and jump into Edward's arms. He is surprised at first but quickly catches me before chuckling and pulling me in for our routine kiss. I sigh. I can not get enough of Edward's full lips as he gently sucks my bottom lip into his. I run my hands in his hair, earning a groan from him. We kiss for several more minutes before he gives a chaste kiss and steps back.

He clears his throat. "Umm... I came here to ask you a _very _important question." I looked at him and furrow my eyebrows. He sees my confused expression and chuckles lightly.

"Hold on one second and let me get something I need." He walks back to the car and pulls out a small bag. I look at it curiously and he pulls it back to him like I can see through it. He tells me to close my eyes and hold my hands out palm facing up. I feel the weight of something solid and squared shape. Edward moves behind me and I feel his hot breathe on my neck.

"Bella", he whipers as if he doesn't want to break the spell that we found ourselves under, "would you please accompany me to our Senior Prom as my lovely date?"

I look down to see what I hold in my hands. It is a square picture frame that is decorated with playing cards around the edges. Inside says both our names, the date and what table we will be seated at.

"Y..you're asking me to prom?" I ask dumbly.

He chuckles once again. "Of course, Love. There is no one else I'd rather be with than you. So what do you say?" His eyes meet mine and I can see a hint of nervousness that is hidden in his beautiful green eyes. Instead of answering, I leap towards him and give him a hard kiss that leaves us breathless.

Edward takes a deep breath.

"I'll be taking that as a yes?" he questions as he raises an eyebrow at me.

"Yes! I would love to be your date," I reply happily. I'm already thinking of what color or type of dress when Edward says something that freezes me.

"So when are you girls going to get your dresses? I'm assuming that you haven't yet, right?"

"Oh my god Edward! Alice doesn't even _remember_ that prom is in two weeks! Can you imagine what will happen when Jasper asks her to be his date tomorrow?"

His reaction would be hilarious if he didn't really know Alice. His eyes widen and he shudders. I can tell that he remembers the last time Alice missed or forgot a _perfect shopping opportunity._ I wrap my arms around him in comfort.

I hope that Jasper knows what he is doing tomorrow.

*****

On Saturday I wake up when I hear my cell go off.

_"I'm just a little bossy_  
_I like it how I like it when I like it_  
_And that's how it is_  
_I'm just a little bossy_  
_You got a problem with it_  
_If I want it then I get it now_  
_I get it now_  
_I'm just a little bossy_  
_I get it now_  
_I'm Just a little bossy"_

I groan. _Alice_.

Can't think of a more perfect song for her. Lindsay Lohan must've had an idea of how bossy Alice can be. I reach over to the other side of the bed, unplug my cell from the charger and click the green button to answer.

"Hello?" I ask. _Please let her be calm on the phone for once._ Luck is not on my side this morning.

"BELLA!!!! We don't have time to diddle dawdle. Rose and I are on are way over. You have thirty minutes to get ready before I get out of the car and pick out your outfir for today. Move it!" She yells and hangs up. Can you see her resemblance to the ring tone? Oh yeah.

I flop over and turned to look at my clock. It reads _8:30 AM_. I mumble curses at Alice as I walk over to my shower to get ready. Fifteen-teen minutes later I am dressed in my favorite low rise jeans and a faded t-shirt with Edward's black hoody over it.

As I walk downstairs, I hear Emmett snoring loudly through his closed door. I huff. I wish I could sleep late. Instead I have to meet with the Nazi Shopper early in the morning when I could be sleeping too. I write a note to Mom saying that I have been kidnapped by the Sgt. again to go to the mall and will be home later.

I make myself a small bowl of Apple-Jacks. Just as I am drying my bowl and spoon, I hear a frantic knock at the door. I rush to open the door, and grab my things before anyone can be woken up. As soon as the door is open an arm reaches in to pull me out. I have just enough time to reach in and lock the door before a small arm closes it.

"Bella! We need to hurry. Who knows what dresses are left! I can't believe _I_ forgot all about Senior Prom. That just never happens to me." Alice says frantically as she opens the driver side door and steps in. Rosalie is sitting in the back sipping on a drink that she clearly got from Starbucks. I give her a look asking if Alice has had any coffee. She shakes her head no and I sigh in relief. Though the relief doesn't last long when Alice slams on the gas and propels the car forward.

"Dang it, Alice! I have hot coffee that could've been spilled all over me!" Rosalie shrieks.

Alice mumbles an apology before concentrating on driving to the mall. Along the way, we listen to our favorite mix CDs. They contain all our favorites from pop, country, rock, some hip/hop and R&b. We make the hour long drive in thirty-five minutes. When we get out the car I look over at Alice and she is practically vibrating with excitement.

I laugh.

"Alice are you ready?" I ask. She nods eagerly and grabs both my and Rosalie's hand and pulls us into the mall.

****

After about twenty stores and trying on at _least _fifty dresses each in nine hours, we found the perfect dresses.

Rosalie found this short strapless dress. It is red and has lines of beads that run from the bust, across her stomach to one side of her hips, and was mid-thigh length. Alice's dress is a perfect fit for her personality. She picked out a silver strapless dress that is slightly puffy under the waist. Around the waist it's form fitting and it has a medium size buckle-like clip front and center. They picked beautiful dresses. The dress I picked out is my dream dress. It's a midnight blue with one shoulder strap, and floor length dress. On the strap is a silver buckle that has an intricate design. I loved it as soon I saw myself in the mirror. I can't wait till Edward sees it.

Alice drops me off first after telling me that tomorrow she is taking the guys to get fitted for their tuxedos. I can't wait to see how that will go down. When I walk inside, I head up to my room to hang up my dress in the closet.

"Bella? Is that you honey?", I hear my mom.

"Yeah," I call out. "I just got home."

"Okay just making sure. I made you a plate of spaghetti and it's sitting in the microwave for you."

"Thanks, Mom!"

She tells me no problem and heads to her crafts room.

I make my way downstairs and reheat the food. I love my Mom's cooking. Emmett and I are glad that at least one of our parents can cook. Dad likes to _experiment_ with his ingredients. After the whole family got sick, we banned him from trying to create anything that was not normal and he now has to be supervised by Mom. As soon as I finish eating, I wash my plate and fork before placing them in the drainer and heading back to my room. I got changed and after I did my nightly routine, I got under the covers and dream of dancing with Edward.

********

Prom was amazing amazing. And it's memory will never be forgotten.

**(Flashback to Prom night)**

Alice had hired a black stretch limo to drive us to prom. The driver picked us up from my house where we all met. When we girls walked down the stairs, all the guys' jaws drop and we smirked. We know we lookwe look good. Rosalie has her blond hair down in wavy curls, Alice has her black pixie hair spiked and I have my hair half up with curls half-way down my back. After the boys regained feeling in their bodies, we posed for pictures and take off to the limo.

The prom is at the Hilton in Port Angeles. Apparently we can afford a nice prom and the school went all out for us. It seems that once we make it to the hotel, time flies by fast.

At one point Emmett jumps out of his seat as his favorite song, _Crank That, _by Souja Boy TellEm comes on, and drags Rosalie up with him. No one knows _why_ he loves the song that much. Emmett starts to really get into the song, rapping and doing the "superman." People see what he is doing and join him.

Rosalie starts shaking her head and walks back to the table as he continues to dance. My brother sure does know how to make an impression.

After the song, they ask for the Prom Court to stand on the dance floor so they can announce who won what. Of course Emmett and Rosalie win King and Queen and have their dance along with the Princes and Princesses.

Edward and I dance to a few songs, but mostly we just enjoy each others company.

As the night ends some of the teachers are in the hallway by the stairs and hand out these small round glasses that have gold on the rim and the prom theme and date printed on the front. There is also a picture of some dice and cards printed on as well.

The limo driver drops us off at each of our houses. Emmett and I are the first. Edward gets off and walks me to the door, kissing me good-bye and saying that he'll call me tomorrow. When we walk in, our parents were still up and are cuddling on the couch in the living room. We tell them how Prom was and Emmett recreates his dance, almost bumping into Mom's priceless lamp. After that, I head up to my room to get ready for bed. My last thought as I fall asleep is how perfect the night was.

********

Today is Graduation.

The last day of high school.

This year Graduation is going to be on the football field rather than the gym. Our class has about 120 students. Add their families and that equals a lot of bodies, so it's better to have it outside.

Our parents are driving us to school in pairs of twins. They want to get in one last moment before "we are all grown up and will be too old to hang with the parents," according to the mom's.

"Ready for the big day, Sis?" Emmett asks as he nudges me.

"Yeah I am, Em. I just hope that I don't trip or anything an-" I am interrupted by Emmett's loud laughing.

"Oh! That would be so funny!" He -Brandy Durand 1/14/10 9:52 PM

I punched him in the arm. "Emmett! Shut up! It is not funny." I huff and fold my arms and face the window, trying to ignore him.

"Okay. I'm sorry Bella, but you have to admit that it would've been a cliché."

I whip my head around and stare at him.

"What?" He says looking confused.

"You know what cliché means?" I ask I have never heard him talk like that before.

"Hey! I know words. Just because I don't always use them does not mean that I don't know them." He says and then pouts.

"I'm sorry Emmett, I was just shocked. That's all."

By the time we finish talking, we have pulled into the parking lot of the high school. There are lots of cars and I can imagine how many people will be in the stands. As I open my door, I am immediately stopped by a black blur.

"Bella! It's Graduation. Are you excited!" Alice squeals while hugging me tightly.

"Yeah.. Alice... very excited. Can't breathe." I wheeze. Alice has strong arms and her strength is almost the same as Emmett's, which is frightening.

"Oh, sorry Bella!" she says. I nod and tell her it is okay. I look around and the whole gang is here. This is it. This is the day where we finally grow up into adults and move towards our dreams.

"Hey we have to go line up. Mr. Banner is going to pop a vessel if we don't hurry," Jasper says while leading us the the gym to line up.

Edward, who is walking with me, kisses me and says that he'll meet me after graduation. I smile and nod. I stand in line behind Jessica and Emmett, trying to ignore her constant chattering with the people in front of her.

"So... I've finally made my decision on which college I'm going to go to," Emmett says while making me jump from his nearness. I turn to look at him and nod for him to go on.

"Rosie and I will be going to.... Washington State baby!!" Emmett shouts.

I squealed, "That is so awesome, Em! This is so great. The whole gang in one university." I sigh.

"Alright! Places everyone and put your caps and gowns on. Ten minutes till," Mr. Banner announces. I put my gown on and then deal with my cap. It is kind of hard to put on with my curly hair.

"Well, how do I look?" Emmett asks. I look up and laugh. Emmett's cap is crooked and the tassel is on the wrong side.

"What?" He asks. I shake my head and fix it. "Oh. Thanks, Sis."

Once everyone is in two lines, the Band Director, Mr. Thompson, leads off the processional and we walk down the few steps. As we get closer to our seats, we split in two directions and sit down all together. The ROTC Color Guard stands in front of the stage and marches around all the students till they are in the back. After the opening remarks, the Salutatorian and Valedictorian make their heartfelt speeches about how we will make the future better and to set out to meet our dreams and never give up.

Now it was time to walk the stage. The first row stands up and slowly walks to the right of the stage and waits for their names to be called. Up next is Alice and Edward. Of course they walk gracefully up the steps as they get their diplomas. I can hear the parents cheering and our class clapping as well.

"Whoop! Go Eddie-boy!" Emmett hollers. I look up and see Edward scowling.

"Do not call me EDDIE, Emmy!" Edward retorts adn that gets Emmett to shut up, earning laughs from the audience. Only Rosalie gets to call Emmett that name.

As Jasper and Rosalie stood next to the stage, I saw her watching Emmett. She didn't want him to yell out and embarrass her when she walks the stage, but I can see that my brother is just itching to praise her. Once the principal calls her name, she walks towards her and held out her hand. When she stops to pose for the camera, she looks right at Emmett like a last warning. I look too and see that my usually happy brother looks sullen.

"Silly brother, she didn't say anything about _after _graduation," I tell him. He instantly perks up. Rosalie sees that and is immediately wary.

A few more students make their way to the stage and then it is our turn.

"Emmett Dale Swan." Emmett hears his name called and runs up to meet the principal and shakes her hand.

"I DID IT!!" Emmett yells, earning laughter and scoldings.

"Isabella Marie Swan."

I heard lots of cheers and Edward screaming "I love you Bella!" and "That's my baby!" as I cautiously climb the steps.

"Congratulations and look at the camera." I say thank you and smile at the camera as I reached for my diploma.

After the S there are not that many people left. Two people for the Student Council talk about the right way to change our class rings and tell us how to put our tassle on the opposite side. Once we do that, the principal declares us graduates and the crowd erupts into applause as we all throw our caps in the air and celebrate the end of our high school days. All of a sudden I am thrown in the air and I scream.

"Belly we did it!" Emmett exclaims while twirling me around in the air. I laugh and agree with him.

"Could you carefully put my girlfriend down now?" says a velvety voice. I squeal and turn around to see him. He is wearing my smile. I jump at him and he easily catches me and meets me half way for a kiss.

"How do you feel?" he whisperes against my lips. I sigh into his mouth as his tongue asks for permission into my mouth which I gladly allow. I pull away and give him one more kiss.

"I feel... happy and can't wait to start college," I say, "New adventures and memories to be made and journeys to be written."

"I couldn't have said it any better myself," he replies as he kisses my cheek and laces his fingers with mine. We walk to where our group is. My parents gave me hugs and congratuale me, saying how proud they are of all of use. Then the parents look at one another like they are getting ready to make a big announcement.

Mr. Hale cleared his throat.

"Since we all are so proud of you and you all will be leaving this fall, we have decided to go on a trip-"

"Ooh where?!?" Alice screeched. Jasper placed his hand on her arm calming her down.

"As I was saying before I was interrupted," Mr. Hale pauses ans looks at Alice, who smiles sheepishly, "we will be going to Hawaii for three weeks and will he roomed according to twins. Any room swapping will earn all of us a plane ride home. Got it?" He looks at all of us, daring us to protest the room arrangements. We nod and yell happily.

Some people from our class came and said their good-byes and good wishes for the future and we returned them.

While walking out, I thought of my special memories: the day I met the Cullen's and Hale's, the first day of high school, my first date with Edward, Emmett dancing to Lady Gaga, even shopping with Alice and Rosalie. I loved all these time in high school and I look forward to making more in college, and my future with Edward.

Things couldn't get any better.


End file.
